


Not a walk in the park (I’m Still Into You)

by xiaheaven



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, idk man this is kinda cheesy, song fic i guess, true love kinda thing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaheaven/pseuds/xiaheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin dia maskotis untuk menyatakan bahwa semakin Akashi membuatnya menderita maka semakin cintalah Kise kepadanya tapi ketika penyangkalan adalah sebuah jurang maka Kise harus berbalik menghadap ke realita.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Realita bahwa bahkan pada malam paling buruk pun, Kise Ryouta tetap mencintai Akashi Seijuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a walk in the park (I’m Still Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> Still Into You © Paramore | Something © One Republic | KnB ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

 

 **Can't count the years on one hand** **t** **hat we've been together** **,** **I need the other one to hold you** **m** **ake you feel** **better** **.**

.

Mata emas Kise menatap jemari tangan kanan-nya lama. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan dari para staff ataupun kakak-kakak perempuan yang sibuk merias wajahnya untuk pengambilan gambar kali ini. Ketika surai pirangnya telah jatuh menghalangi pandangannya barulah sang model mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kepada salah satu ahli tata riasnya karena kaget.

Kekagetan tersebut berubah menjadi bingung ketika Kise malah mendapatkan seringai kecil yang jahil dari Jessica, penata rias yang paling dekat dengannya. Mata coklat perempuan yang stylish tersebut bersinar layak seekor kucing yang merencanakan kejahilan.

“Berhenti mengngagumi jarimu, kita tau jemarimu itu indah, Ryouta.” Tawa Jessica keluar lembut dan ringan seperti sebuah permen kapas yang tidak pernah gagal membuat senyuman terbentuk di bibir Kise sendiri.

“Ah, tidak, aku tidak mengangagumi jariku, Jessica-san.” Balasnya pelan dengan senyuman tadi masih tergambar di wajahnya. “Aku menganggumi banyaknya angka yang tak terhitung oleh tangan kananku.”

Kise menangkap kilatan bingung dari mata Jessica namun pemuda tersebut hanya tetap tersenyum, tangan kirinya meraih ponsel bermerek _Iapple_ yang berada di depannya, mata emasnya kembali menatap lembut foto seseorang surai krimson dan raut serius menatap ke arah layar sebuah laptop.

“Karena tangan kiriku terlalu sibuk menggenggam tangan _nya_.”

Wanita di depannya melirik sebentar ke layar ponsel Kise sebelum senyuman muncul di bibirnya dan semuanya menjadi lebih jelas untuk Jessica. Baik alasan dari Kise memperhatikan tangan kanannya atau seberapa cintanya seorang Kise Ryouta pada seorang Akashi Seijuro.

.  
  
**It's not a walk in the park to love each other but when our fingers interlock,** **can't deny you're worth i** **t be** **ause after all this time I'm still into you** **.**

.

 _‘It’s not like we never fought before_ , _we’ll be okay._ ’

Atau itu yang ingin Akashi yakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri ketika pintu apertemen mereka terbanting keras dan vas pemberian Midorima melayang ke arah pintu yang telah tertutup tersebut.

Itu yang ingin Akashi yakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri seiring menjatuhkan topeng kaisar dinginnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke sofa merah marun mereka, masa bodoh pada tangannya yang meneteskan darah akibat gesekan dari vas tajam tadi. 

Itu yang _masih_ ingin Akashi yakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri ketika jam dinding dengan model era Victorian berdentang dua belas kali malam itu sedangkan apertemen mereka masih kosong dari bayangan dengan langkah kaki yang terlalu berisik, suara yang tidak berhenti berbicara dan mata emas yang selalu terlihat hangat dan mencintai.

Itu yang _Kise_ yakinkan kepada Akashi ketika Akashi telah memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menutup matanya namun sebuah suhu tubuh hangat dan memanjakan yang tidak asing untuknya membungkus dirinya yang sekarang adalah cerminan hatinya.

Rapuh.

Itu yang Kise yakinkan kepada Akashi ketika sebuah kata ‘ _maaf’_ bisikan ke telinga Akashi karena Akashi masih dunianya.

_Mereka akan baik-baik saja._

Itu yang Akashi yakinkan kepada dirinya dan itu yang Kise yakinkan kepada Akashi.

Karena untuk mencintai seseorang memang tidak semudah jalan santai di taman, untuk mencintai seseorang tidak selalu akan ada kupu-kupu atau pelangi, untuk mencintai seseorang akan ada petir dan badai, untuk mencintai seseorang akan ada pintu yang terbanting, akan ada teriakan dari emosi, akan ada hati yang hancur, akan ada kepercayaan yang tergoyah –tapi-

–Tapi tepat ketika suara Kise berbisik pelan ke telinganya, tepat ketika lengan Kise memeluknya erat, tepat ketika bibir Kise mencium lehernya lembut, tepat ketika hidung Kise meraba dagunya, ketika jemari tangan Kise menemukan sela jari tangannya dan jari mereka saling bertautan layak sebuah puzzle yang telah menemukan bagiannya yang hilang, ketika mata emas itu berpadu dengan mata marunnya dan yang bisa Akashi lihat hanya cinta, cinta, cinta, kasih sayang dan Akashi.

_‘The world and my pride be damn cause_ _G_ _od help me_ _but everything about him is worth it._ _’_

.    
**You felt the weight of the world** **f** **all off your shoulder.**

.

Kise Ryouta mencintai penggemarnya namun Ia tidak butuh sebuah ketenaran dengan semua orang bersujud mengngaguminya.

Sama seperti Kise Ryouta bangga akan Akashi Seijuro yang telah menjadi Kepala Eksekutif Direktur dalam perusaha keluarganya namun Ia tidak butuh sebuah kekayaan dengan mobil sport hitam atau apertemen mewah dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo.

Pemuda dengan iris layak mentari tersebut menatap sendu ke arah kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mungkin sebuah email tentang rapat besar atau peluncuran produk baru meski mereka berada di sebuah kafe yang sengaja Kise sewa agar penggemarnya atau wartawan tidak menangkap momen privasi mereka.

“Akashicchi.” Mulainya pelan dan mungkin karena bisikan Kise terasa pasrah atau mungkin tatapan memohon dari mata emasnya namun dengan satu lirikan, Akashi akhirnya melepaskan dan mematikan ponselnya. Jemari Kise menarik tangan Akashi dan senyuman muncul di bibir pemuda pirang tersebut. “ _We’re on a date-ssu.”_

“Aku tau.” Jawab Kaisar tersebut singkat, sebelum krimson berpadu dengan emas dan jari merka bertaut sekali lagi untuk entah berapa kali selama mereka menjalani hubungan mereka.

Karena Akashi tidak terlalu peduli dengan angka dan Kise selalu terlalu fokus menatap keserasian tangan mereka untuk menghitung. Genggaman Akashi mengerat sebelum bisikan keluar dari mulutnya.

“Jadi berhentilah menjadi tegang sedikit, Ryouta.”

Bingung sempat menguasai Kise sebelum pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia telah melirik ke arah para pelayan di ujung ruangan berkali-kali, khawatir bahwa momen privasi mereka akan tersebar dan meski hubungannya dan Akashi bukanlah sebuah rahasia untuk publik tapi momen privasi adalah momen privasi dan Kise–

“ _Berhentilah menjadi tegang._ ”

Genggaman itu mengerat sekali lagi dan pemuda pirang tersebut mengambil nafas, sebelum _membuang dunia_ dan seluruh _enam miliar_ orang di dalamnya jauh-jauh dari otaknya karena di depannya adalah Akashi Seijuro dan hal yang dibutuhkan Kise Ryouta hanyalah cintanya.

Namun ketika Akashi kembali melirik ke arah ponsel hitamnya, kini Kise yang harus menarik tangan Akashi dan membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh pundak tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut sebelum Ia membiarkan matahari tersebut berpadu kembali dengan api.

“Kalau begitu berhentilah membawa beban dunia dan nikmati kebahagian sederhana di depanmu ini, Akashicchi.”

Kise Ryouta mencintai penggemarnya namun Ia tidak butuh sebuah ketenaran dengan semua orang bersujud mengngaguminya.

Sama seperti Kise Ryouta bangga akan Akashi Seijuro yang telah menjadi Kepala Eksekutif Direktur dalam perusaha keluarganya namun Ia tidak butuh sebuah kekayaan dengan mobil sport hitam atau apertemen mewah dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo.

Kise Ryouta mencintai Akashi Seijuro dan yang Ia butuhkan adalah senyuman manis lepas yang sekarang diberikan oleh Akashi, yang Ia butuhkan adalah tatapan yang sekarang diberikan Akashi, tatapan seperti Kise telah membuat semua beban dunia jatuh dari punggung Akashi.

Yang Kise Ryouta butuhkan adalah Akashi. _Sesederhana itu._

.

**To** **your favorite song** **, w** **e sang along to the start of forever** **a** **nd after all this time I'm still into yo** **u.**

_._

_“I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life.”_

Akashi bisa mendengar Kise bernyanyi pelan ke lehernya, memeluk pinggangnya, mencium bahunya dan mungkin sebagai kekasih yang sensibel, dia harusnya membuka matanya, menghadap ke arah Kise dan bertanya tentang mimpi yang membuat Kise terbangun di tengah malam, yang membuatnya memeluk erat Akashi seakan Akashi akan pergi.

 _“Woke me up right after two_  
Stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind.”

Pemuda dengan surai krimson itu ingin tertawa mendengar Kise menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya pelan.

Percayalah bahwa Kise adalah orang yang akan menyanyikan lagu yang pas untuk situasinya, Akashi ingin menyalahkan profesinya sebagai aktor namun Akashi bisa mendengar suara nafas Kise. Akashi bisa merasakan sentuhan lembutnya, Akashi bisa merasakan mata emas mentari tersebut menatapnya hangat dan Akashi memutuskan tidak, Ia tidak menyalahkan profesi kekasihnya.

Ia menyalahkan kekasihnya, yang memang terlahir dengan semua _trait_ klise-nya.

“Akashicchi?” Bisik suara hangat tersebut dengan baritone rendah akibat baru terbangun dari lelapnya dan Akashi menahan dirinya untuk tidak berputar karna dia masih mempunyai harga diri sebagai seorang kaisar yang dingin. (Walau Ia yakin Kise sudah lama berhenti melihat atau mengasossiasikan Akashi dengan topeng tersebut).

“Hm?” Akashi bisa merasakan getaran di punggungnya, mungkin karna Kise baru saja tertawa kecil.

“Apa kau percaya selamanya?” Suara bisikan itu membuat bulu di leher Akashi bergetar geli, perlahan mata marun tersebut terbuka namun kesunyian masih mengisi ruangan dan malam.

“Infinitif itu adalah hal yang pasti.”

Mulai sang Kaisar pelan dan Ia sekali lagi bisa merasakan getaran di punggungnya akibat tawa Kise namun yang Akashi lakukan hanya mengiraukan kupu-kupu di perutnya dan membiarkan tangannya menyentuh lengan Kise yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

“Namun tidak semua infinitif itu sama, ada infinitif yang lebih besar dari infinitif lainnya.” Jelasnya pelan dan nafas Kise di lehernya membuat suhu terasa dingin namun pada di saat bersamaan panas.

“Ada selamanya yang lebih lama dari ‘selamanya’ yang lain?”

“Kurang lebih.”

Tangan Kise menemukan tangan Akashi. Tangan Kise _selalu_ menemukan tangan Akashi, menggenggamnya layak tidak ada yang akan membuat Kise melepas genggaman tersebut dan karena ini adalah Kise Ryouta, Akashi percaya.

Akashi percaya bahwa Kise tidak akan melepaskan genggamannya.

“Bagaimana dengan kita? Selamanya yang manakah kita?”

Bibir Kise mencium bagian di belakang telinga Akashi pelan dan savila Akashi terasa hilang, tenggorongkan terasa kering lalu paru-parunya terasa hampa namun pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Kise tadi konyol tiada henti jadi Akashi menjawab.

“Bukan yang mana-mana.”

Genggaman Kise di tanganya sempat melonggar dan ciuman kecil yang lembut tersebut sempat terhenti sebelum Akashi melanjutkannya.

“Cinta kita, Ryouta… Tidak terhitung dari detik, tidak terhitung dari hari, tidak terhitung dari minggu, bulan atau tahun, cinta kita tidak terhitung dari infinitif besar atau kecil.” Akashi yang sekarang menarik tangan Kise, menggenggamnya seperti Kise menggengam tangan Akashi tadi. “Cinta kita terhitung dari cinta, dan mungkin itu hal yang paling konyol yang aku akan katakan kepadamu tapi jika kau mempunyai rencana untuk memulai malam ini dengan membangunkanku lalu bernyanyi lagu favoritemu sebelum mempertanyakan berapa banyak waktu yang kita punya atau seberapa besar _infinity_ kita maka respon aku kepadamu adalah ini,” Genggaman Akashi bertambah erat, begitu pula pelukan Kise. “Ini, saat ini adalah cinta kita dan kita bisa berpikir tentang cinta kita dua puluh tahun yang akan datang atau lima puluh tahun yang akan datang pada saat waktu tersebut datang.”

Persetanan dengan harga diri karena akhirnya Akashi membalikan badanya, membiarkan mentari perpadu dengan api sekali lagi. “Selamanya terdengar indah tapi yang sekarang kita rasakan itu lebih indah, bukan? Lebih pasti dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bertanya tentang waktu ketika kita bisa menikmati kebahagian sederhana yang kau katakan.”

Ciuman yang mengakhiri malam terjaga mereka itu kurang lebih menjadi pernyataan setuju dari Kise tentang cinta mereka.

.  
**I should be over all the butterflies** **b** **ut I'm into you** **a** **nd baby even on our worst nights** **,** **I'm into you** **.** **  
**.

Kise harusnya marah, murka karena Akashi Seijuro telah mendiamkannya selama dua minggu karena perkerjaannya namun tepat ketika pintu apertemen mereka terbanting dan vas Midorima menabrak pintu yang tertutup itu yang bisa Kise rasakan hanyalah sesal.

Aomine, Kuroko dan Kagami selalu menjadi sahabat yang baik ketika Ia mempunyai masalah.

Mereka akan selalu menemaninya, siap menampungnya selamanya jika Kise butuh namun bagaimana, demi tuhan, bagaimana Kise harus diam di apertemen Kagami atau Aomine selama berhari-hari ketika jam baru menunjukan jam sebelas malam saja, hati Kise terperas ingin bertemu dengan Akashi.

Karena ini Akashi Seijuro dan mereka mempunyai malam-malam yang buruk namun mood yang jelek, kata-kata yang dingin, _attitude_ yang kasar ataupun _pride_ sialan sekali pun tidak pernah bisa membuat Kise berhenti mencintainya.

Karena Kise masih bisa merasakan nafas di paru-parunya hilang setiap Akashi tersenyum, jantungnya berdebar setiap tangan atau bibir mereka bertaut, kupu-kupu di perutnya membuatnya merasa aneh namun pada saat bersamaan senang setiap Akashi memeluknya.

Karena sama seperti dialog dari buku romantis kesukaannya, _“All you’ll know for sure is the more she makes you suffer, the more you find you love her.”_

Kise pun juga sama, seperti itu Kise Ryouta mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuro dan mungkin dia maskotis untuk menyatakan bahwa semakin Akashi membuatnya menderita maka semakin cintalah Kise kepadanya tapi ketika penyangkalan adalah sebuah jurang maka Kise harus berbalik menghadap ke realita.

_Realita bahwa bahkan pada malam paling buruk pun, Kise Ryouta tetap mencintai Akashi Seijuro._

.

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far** **be** **ause I don't really need to wonder at all.**

_._

Akashi tau Kasamatsu Yukio sampai sekarang masih berpikir keras bagaimana Kise dan dirinya bisa berakhir bersama, bahkan sekarang Kasamatsu mungkin sedang berpikir kenapa mereka berdua bisa sampai sejauh ini karena tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan mencintai seseorang tidak semudah berjalan sore di taman.

Kadang ketika Akashi sedang jahil, Akashi akan berpura-pura menjadi manja kepada Kise di depan mantan Ketua Klub basket Kise semasa SMA tersebut hanya untuk bersenang-senang namun tidak pernah Akashi memberikan kepuasan kepada Kasamatsu tentang pertanyaanya yang kurang lebih selalu sama dengan pertanyaan Reo-

– _Yaitu apa mereka tidak heran bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di sini?_

Karena biarlah yang lain bertanya-tanya sendiri tentang hubungan Akashi dan Kise, _toh_ Akashi dan Kise sendiri tidak pernah perlu alasan dalam saling mencintai apalagi heran tentang hubungan sendiri.

_.  
_ **S** **ome things just make sense** **a** **nd one of those is you and I.**

_._

Kise membenci Matematika dengan semua serat yang ada di tubuhnya. Mungkin karena rumus yang terlalu kompleks atau hitungan yang terlalu tinggi tapi Matematika selalu menjadi musuh terbesar Kise sepanjang menjalani hidup sebagai seorang pelajar. Namun anehnya, dengan semua kebenciannya kepada Matematika yang merupakan dasar dari Fisika, Fiska selalu menjadi pelajaran favoritenya yang masuk ke akalnya.

Mungkin sama seperti Akashi.

Akashi membenci Kimia, Kise tau bahwa meski Akashi tau semua hal yang perlu diketahui tentang pembakaran Hidrokarbon atau Termokimia namun itu tidak pernah membuat Akashi berhenti membenci pelajaran yang disebut _Chemistry_ dalam bahasa Inggris tersebut.

“ _Because the only thing about chemistry that make sense is the chemistry between me and you.”_ Ujar Akashi dan Kise bersumpah bahwa dia menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh menit tertawa seiring dilempari beribu kacang dan popcorn dari Akashi yang duduk dengan ekspresi datar di sofa karena kalimat itu.

_.  
_ **Baby** **, not a day goes by** **t** **hat I'm not into you**

.

Ada tiga ratus lima puluh enam hari selama setahun dan baik, Kise atau pun Akashi, terlalu malas untuk menghitung berapa tahun yang mereka lalui bersama setelah sepuluh tahun pertama mereka.

Namun jika ada satu kepastian yang bisa dilanturkan oleh baik Akashi ataupun Kise yaitu tidak pernah ada satu pun dari hari itu, meski badai datang, meski salju kadang menumpuk di depan pintu, meski bunga bermekaran telah terbang, meski daun berubah coklat dan gugur, meski matahari bersinar lebih lama dan meski malam terburuk di antara mereka terjadi, tidak pernah ada satu hari pun di mana mereka tidak-

_“I’m still into you, Akashicchi.”_

_“Me too, but for God’s sake, go to sleep Ryouta it’s 2 AM.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaa, halo KnB! Udah berapa lama nihh nggak bikin fanfic di sini?
> 
> Nah, comeback kali ini pake fanfic KiAka/AkaKise atau apalah nama couple non-existing satu ini (tau nggak sihh sakitnya gimana ngotpin otp yang dikit isinya!) dan ngbawa konsep cinta sejati, muhehehehe… lebay dikit laah! Boleh dong?
> 
> Sip, itu aja deh! Kalo ada kritik atau saran, baik pedes maupun halus, terima! Xia nggak bakal nghilangin kesempatan jadi penulis yang lebih baik! BYE!


End file.
